


ETTK Plotbunnies!

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: American Sign Language, Bed-Wetting, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/M, Gen, I am the omo veteran I've been writing piss for years kids, Medication, Multi, Muteness, Omorashi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Wetting, let's forget I ever said that ok?, selective mutism, these are plotbunnies for a much larger fic I am trying to finish as you read this, this is me tagging for two chapters here alright?, was anyone really surprised by those at this point?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: Basically a series of ideas/plotbunnies for another fic I am working on. All warnings, tags, and such will be in the notes of each chapter and please enjoy!





	ETTK Plotbunnies!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN. I had a dream about a year ago that spawned another 60-page WIP that is currently sitting in google drive, half-edited, and will be up SOON (probably.) These are just some plot bunnies for said fic. and of COURSE the first one is my experiences with chronic pain bc, let's be real, it has been fucking me over and is a major reason why Ihaven't been posting as much. ANYWAYS!
> 
> WARNINGS: Wetting, chronic pain (specifically costochondritis; google it kiddos), LEGALLY AND SAFELY ADMINISTERED Pain medication and the aftermath of said medication (See below), and my shitty writing
> 
> NOTE/DISCLAIMER: I know some of my dear friends are easily trigged by drug use or mentions. if you are in the same boat, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. Without giving too many spoilers or triggers, towards the end there is pain medication given to a character, and they become sleepy/loopy as a result. IT IS GIVEN BY A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL. But PLEASE use caution! If you can't read this, it's totally cool! This isn't crucial to any sort of plot whatsoever!  
> Also my OC is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns. Everyone cool? Cool. Enjoy!

0:

Top dysphoria was a bitch, no matter who you were or how you identified. What made it even worse was when chronic conditions got in the way of alleviating it, no matter what it might be.

 

It sucked for Cayden, because while binding helped, they could really only handle it for four hours max, if even that long. Their torso just didn’t like the compression, and neither did their chronic pain and mystery illness. Ethan understood, to some degree. He offered as much support and concessions as he could. There were lots of pillows around the house for this reason. Cayden had a selection of oversized shirts for these kinds of days too. The couple made it work for them, and while it wasn’t perfect it made Cayden’s body… tolerable for them. Jack was a bit oblivious though. Or rather, he just didn’t know. Not until a particularly bad day came along...

  
  


1: Movement

It was too early to be up, but past that, Cayden had no idea on the time. They weren’t even sure why they were awake, until the rolled over. Then it became painfully (pun not intended) obvious. Their torso throbbed, and in addition they had to piss like a motherfucker. Welp.

 

“Ethan,” They whispered loudly, trying to nudge their partner in such a way that didn’t shake the bed. Ethan rolled over, groaning and rubbing his eyes with his fists. Had it been under different circumstances, Cayden would have found it adorable. As it stood, they felt like they were painfully close to wetting themselves, or crying from the pain. And to be truthful, they weren’t sure which was worse in that moment.

 

“I need help,” Cayden whined softly. “I- fuck I hurt and I have to pee and I’m scared to move because I don’t want it to hurt more.” Ethan nodded through his sleepy stupor.

 

“You think you’ll be okay if I pick you up?” He asked softly. Cayden nodded quickly, and that was all Ethan needed to hear. He stood up, before scooping Cayden up, bridal style, and the pair stumbled into the bathroom. Ethan did his damnedest to not jostle them to much. Which kind of helped. Except then there was the fact that Cayden was about two seconds away from an accident, and they still had to get their pants off and… and moving was a scary proposition.

 

“Babe?” Ethan murmured, gently wrapping his arms around his partner. “Come on, I’ll help,” He murmured, tugging at their pants. But he no more than got them down and Cayden was losing it and simply fell onto the toilet. Oh no, no no no…

 

“Shh, hey it’s okay,” Ethan murmured. Cayden hid their face behind their hands, a small whine escaping them as tears began to fall down their cheeks. They were utterly wetting themselves like a child, but they didn’t even care. The pain overtook most of the other problems that probably should have been more apparent. “Hey, don’t cry. Everyone has accidents sometimes. Some of us more than others.”

 

“I-it sucks,” Cayden cried. “Hurt.”

 

“Shh, I know honey,” Ethan said, gently running his fingers through their hair. He waited until it seemed like Cayden had finished before he finally asked, “Do you want or need help cleaning up?”

 

“Help, please?” Cayden whimpered, their eyes heavy and puffy from tears and sleepiness. Ethan smiled softly, placing a kiss to their forehead, grabbing a washcloth from under the sink. He turned on the tap, leaving it running so the water would warm while he grabbed a new set of underwear for Cayden. When he returned he got the washcloth wet, turned off the tap, and the pair moved through a quick wipe-down and change. Ethan had also procured some water and one of Cayden’s pills from the last flare-up. It had sent them to the ER, with the guncles invading the one-bedroom apartment to baby Cayden (so to speak) for a few days and ensure that they were indeed fine. Despite the many assurances from both Cayden and Ethan himself. Cayden took the pill, before simply reaching for Ethan to carry them. He happily obliged, gently settling his partner back into bed, making sure that they had enough pillows to support their torso before finally relaxing into the bed himself. Jack, noticing that… something had changed, poked his head up.

 

“Whas’ go’n’ on?” He whispered, the accent extra thick with sleep.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ethan insisted, brushing a stray strand of hair off of Cayden’s face. “Just go back to sleep.” So that’s what the three of them tried to do.

  
  


2: Existence

Things weren’t much better once the sun rose either. Cayden still hurt like a motherfucker. The nest only did so much to alleviate the pain, after all. They resigned themselves to the fact that it would just be one of those days. The kind spent on the couch with all of the pillows in the house and icepacks. Jack was… rather oblivious the next morning, as he stumbled out of bed. Cayden sighed, trying to ever so slowly move themselves out of bed. They managed to get out to the couch before they all but collapsed onto it. Ethan had made them coffee, just how they liked it, and even made poptarts to have with their pain meds. He handed it all over with a kiss to their forehead.

 

“Thanks,” Cayden whispered. Jack came out, concern written on his face. He knew how bad manstration could fuck Cayden over and tried to be gentle as he sat down on the couch. Except it was more like a flop and it bounced Cayden ever so slightly. But it was enough to make them whine, curling up tighter.

 

“Sorry,” He said, placing a kiss on their forehead. “Anything I can do for you?”

 

“...Blanket?” They asked. Sean smiled, draping it over their torso. Cayden bunched up a few more pillows under their chest. The pain meds were beginning to kick in, and it was still rather early… a nap wouldn’t kill anyone...

  
  


3: Daily life

By noon movement was… easier. Cayden could at least get up and move enough to get themselves dressed and brush their hair and teeth anyways. As they settled back into their nest, Ethan popped out of the office.

 

“Hey sweetie,” He murmured, coming over to give Cayden a quick kiss. “How you doing?”

 

“Better,” They mused. “I can breathe without pain at the very least.”

 

“Well, that’s a start,” Ethan smiled. “You think you might be up for going grocery shopping? We can get lunch too, and maybe surprise Jack at work.”

 

“Why not?” Cayden mused. “Do I need to like, change clothes?”

 

“Nah, you’re good,” Ethan said, grabbing their reusable shopping bags. “Shall we?”

 

“We shall,” Cayden said, gently easing up onto their feet.

 

* * * *

 

The pair ended up back at the taco shop where they had met forever ago. It was… it was their own special place. Plus the guac was bomb there.

 

Afterwards the two made their way to Target. For half of a moment, Cayden considered getting into one of the scooter carts, but ultimately decided against it; they weren’t hurting that bad (at the moment), and there were other people that would need them… right? People with broken legs, or who couldn’t actually walk. They just hurt, and that didn’t count… did it?

 

Well, it didn’t matter because Ethan was (gently) tugging them over to Starbucks, because he had a caffeine addiction and really, Cayden wasn’t one to talk. Though this one had a bad habit of fucking up the orders and making Cayden’s drink with milk.

 

But Cayden wasn’t going to push their luck, and sat down while Ethan ordered for them. It wasn’t their favorite thing but eh. Better safe than sorry, right?

 

“One soy Carmel frappucino for you,” Ethan said, handing Cayden their drink, “And one triple shot white mocha for me.”

 

“Caffeine addict,” Cayden teased, jamming their straw into the cup. They took a sip, relishing in the sugary-bitterness of the coffee, taking Ethan’s hand as they grabbed their cart, starting to gather produce. The pair managed to make it about half-way before something felt… off. God damnit.

 

“Babe?” Ethan asked.

 

“Did you see her put the milk in my drink?” They asked.

 

“...no,” Ethan admitted. As if on cue, a spasm went through their chest, sending them bending double. Fucking… lactose intolerance and gas pains. “I’m sorry sweetie.”

 

“Not your fault,” Cayden sighed. “Just… fuck.”

 

“You need to sit down,” Ethan said, attempting to be firm.

 

“I’ll be-”

 

“Don’t you even try to finish that sentence,” Ethan said, completely firm now. “Come on, I’ll help.”

 

4: Sitting without support

The target run failed, the duo just made their way to the grumpspace. Jack was thrilled, and Ethan got pulled off to do… something with Arin and Dan. So that left Cayden to do something or another. They ended up guest starring on some KKG videos.

 

“And today I’ve got Cayden!” Suzy squeaked. Cayden smiled, moving through the motions. It was a mario game, because Suzy could at least sense that something was up with Cayden.

 

“Hey gang,” They said softly, letting Suzy move through the intro, the first cutscene establishing the plot. It was a game that brought back memories of attempting to do this with their brother, once upon a time. Cayden and Suzy bantered back and forth, reminiscing about gaming in ye olden days of the early 2000’s. Namely Gamecube games and Marios of times forgotten.

 

“We’ll see you guys next time on KKG, bye everyone!” Suzy moved to switching off various things, Cayden refusing to move out of fear of the pain in their chest spasming. “You okay kiddo?”

 

“Bad pain day,” They muttered. “I’ll survive.”

 

“You wanna try sitting on the floor? The mics should still pick you up and you can spread out more. Plus the couch is kind of shitty for backs.” Cayden shrugged slightly, just melting to the floor so to speak. It did help their back slightly, and they had more energy through the next couple of episodes.

 

Then Arin poked his head in. “You two almost done?” He asked.

 

“We can be. You ready to head out?” Suzy asked. Arin nodded, and Cayden moved to try and stand. And then the pain shot through their ribs and they let out a gasp, arms wrapping around themselves and standing be damned. Arin and Suzy were at their side in an instant. When had that happened? Time was beginning to move funny and Cayden might have questioned it, if even breathing didn’t hurt.

 

“What’s wrong?” Arin asked.

 

“Just… bad… day,” Cayden grit out.

 

“Maybe we should take you to-”

 

“No,” Cayden said, and that wasn’t a good idea because it hurt like a bitch to try and do that. Suzy and Arin shared a look, both nodding to each other before Arin picked Cayden up, setting them on their feet like they were a doll. 

 

“I’ll meet you two at the car,” Arin said as he walked out.

 

“You sure you don’t need a doctor?” Suzy asked, walking closely beside Cayden.

 

“I don’t want to worry Eth,” Cayden whispered, their arms still wrapped around their torso. It was tender to the touch and okay, maybe it was a rib. Maybe they should speak up. But then Jack was smiling at them and Cayden returned it and they really didn’t want to be a bother. They would be fine…. right?

  
  


5: Exercise/general lifting and carrying of things, esp up and down stairs

_ Just have to get to the car, _ Cayden kept repeating in their mind. It was two flights of stairs, and then they could curl up into a ball, in the backseat of Arin’s car. Jack would think it was manstration, Arin wouldn’t say anything, and then they all could just go home happily ever after, right?

 

Nope, the universe had other plans apparently. Jack came around the corner, out of nowhere, and managed to bump into them. Any other day, Cayden would have stumbled, whined, and gotten on with their life. But that one jolt was enough to send them to the ground, arms wrapping around their torso, their vision a little spotty as they slid down the wall. Breathing wasn’t really working, or at least not deep breaths, because the next thing Cayden knew, they were in Jack’s arms, on his lap, Arin screaming about… something? Jack had tears in his eyes, and… there was a growing discoloration on Cayden’s pants…? Oh boy.

 

“Jack?” Cayden whispered. Anything louder felt like it would send another spasm of pain through their body. The Irishman stopped blubbering long enough to look down at his partner, eyes wide with concern.

 

“Baby,” Ethan breathed, seeming to appear behind Jack. 

 

“Hospital,” They whined softly. “Hurts...”  Cayden paused for a beat, a gasp escaping their lips as they tried to sit up, “-to breathe.”

 

“I’ll drive,” Arin declared.

 

“We need something to elevate their chest,” Ethan declared.

 

“I’ve got some thick blankets in my trunk,” Arin quickly interjected.

 

“That’ll work,” Ethan said. He quickly scooped up his still dripping partner and set them on his hip, ignoring that fact for the time being. Then again, there were more important things to worry about in that moment, like whether or not it was a broken rib, a fucked up lung… or just another flare up of Cayden’s condition.

 

“Erm, hang on,” Arin said, tossing the keys at Jack. “I’ll meet you down there!”

 

Ethan, not needing to be told twice, followed after Jack into the parking lot. Jack pressed the unlock button twice, and a black four-door type car that looked like an SUV blinked. Suzy was following behind Arin, something soft looking her hands. They all piled in, and Arin sped off.

 

+1: The aftermath

It was very not fun sitting in the ER in borrowed pants, even if they were the softest things Cayden had ever worn. It was even less fun having to have Ethan and Suzy both help them into them. And it was absolutely awful to sit in the waiting room with three worry warts, and the possibility of a broken rib. Not that Cayden had been disobeying the commandments of chest binding. But the biggest and most important was, “when in doubt, check it out.”

 

So since it hurt to breathe, and that generally was a warning sign of a broken rib Cayden, Jack, Ethan, Arin, and (after she parked the car) Suzy were currently sat in the waiting room. Thankfully, Ethan had the good sense not to be overtly annoying, just a silent, concerned mass beside his partner. Jack kept giving them puppy-dog eyes and asking if they needed anything, as did Arin. Finally, the nurse called them back to triage and Ethan alone was allowed to come with.

 

* * * *

 

“I think we should do a chest X-ray to be sure, and maybe a CAT scan,” the doctor declared. Cayden rolled their eyes, expecting as much. Though Ethan could tell how much they were hurting when they didn’t whine or fuss about getting an IV for pain meds. Or at least, whined less than they had last time. Cayden had simply buried their head into his side, their eyes closed as the nurse gave them a countdown. The IV was… unpleasant, as those things usually are. But the pain meds at least dulled the throbbing and made them sleepy. Maybe they could just sleep through the worst of it…

 

* * * *

 

After the stupid X-Ray, and CAT Scan, and the Doctor pushing on them, it was pretty clear that their ribs were, thankfully, all in tact. It was just a really bad flare-up. Cayden got the usual spiel; rest, don’t do heavy lifting, rest, don’t bind for a few days, rest, take some pain meds, rest, come back if it got worse, rest. It was irritating, and honestly they were tired of this. But such was life it would seem. As soon as the nurse came in with the prescription and the discharge papers, Ethan helped them up. “Jack is gonna freak out,” Cayden muttered into his side, leaning heavily before sliding into the wheelchair the nurse had offered.

 

“Let me worry about him, okay?” Ethan instructed. Cayden nodded, not needing to be told twice. They simply closed their eyes and let Ethan roll them out to the car.

 

* * * *

 

“It’s not your fault Jackie,” Suzy murmured, running her fingers through Jack’s hair. “You didn’t know they were hurting that bad.”

 

“I should’ve though!” Jack wailed. “Ethan did.”

 

“He’s known them longer bud,” Arin added in. “Plus until recently, he’s been around them more too. And I don’t think you did anything to majorly fuck them up.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Ethan appeared from behind the double doors, Cayden sitting in a wheelchair and looking more out of it than before, but they looked like they were in less pain. Hopefully.

 

“I’ll go get the car,” Suzy said softly, taking the keys from beside her and walking out.

 

Jack stood awkwardly beside Arin, who for all that he had been dragged into in the last three hours, was remaining surprisingly calm. Jack… wasn’t doing so well at that.

 

“M’gonna be fine Jackie,” Cayden slurred, rubbing at their eyes. “Jus’ m’stupid body ‘ttacking i’self.”

 

“Not quite babe,” Ethan said with fond exasperation, running his fingers through their hair. The little group made their way outside, Suzy pulling around the driveway with the car. Ethan and Arin gently maneuvered Cayden into the backseat, where they promptly fell asleep against Ethan, using him as a body pillow.

 

“Will they be okay?” Jack whispered.

 

“Gonna be just fine,” Ethan assured his partner. “Just a really bad flare-up. This isn’t the first or the last. Top surgery is gonna help some.”

 

“They’re still six months out though,” Jack mused. “And whaddya mean flare up?”

 

“They have chronic pain, and sometimes it just gets worse for no good reason,” Ethan explained. “Something called costochondritis. That’s the most firm diagnosis they’ve ever gotten.”

 

“In English?” Jack whined.

 

“Their chest wall tissue gets inflamed, it hurts them like a motherfucker, and it just has to run its course,” Ethan summarized. “Things help, things make it worse. They can explain it better than I can.” Jack nodded, settling into his own seat.

 

“Do you want me to stop by CVS or just take you three home?” Arin asked from the front.

 

“Maybe CVS? Jack or I can get the ‘script later,” Ethan decided. Arin nodded, turning at the next light.

 

* * * *

 

The pain meds were still chasing their way through Cayden’s system as they entered the apartment. Ethan had sent Jack ahead to gather pillows for a nest. The progress up the stairs was slow, but they finally made it into the apartment, Cayden all but collapsing back into bed, shoving as many pillows underneath them as they could. Jack and Ethan changed before crawling in beside them.

 

“Why’d Suz an’ Ar’n gimme pan’s?” Cayden asked, the worst of the drug fog wearing off.

 

“Uh, you kinda maybe had a little accident,” Ethan explained. Cayden whined, hiding their face in one of the number of pillows surrounding them. “S’okay love. They’re not upset. Arin and Suzy were really worried about you.”

 

“Did I really hurt you that badly?” Jack asked, tired of holding the fear inside. Cayden sighed and slowly, carefully, rolled themselves over to face Jack.

 

“Not you,” They slurred. “My body doesn’ work so good. This thing called costochondritis, or teet syndrome.”

 

“Wait what?” Jack couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

“Gots funny names,” Cayden said. “Jus’ means my chest wall likes ta get mad an’ inflamed and make me hurt for no real reason. You jus’ bumped me at the wrong time, an’ it was too much for my body. You’re a good boy, kay?” Jack smiled, placing a kiss to Cayden’s forehead.

 

“You need to sleep off the rest of the medicine,” Jack murmured. Cayden nodded, snuggling under the blankets, with only a soft whine. Ethan flipped off the light, and the triad nuzzled in, like they did every night.

 

“...You know, I read somewhere that an orgasm can really help if you’re hurting.”

 

“Whoever said that is getting a pillow to the face when I can move again,” Cayden muttered.

 

“So you can’t tell us apart?” Jack asked with mock insult.

 

“....I’ll hit you both with a pillow then,” Cayden mused. “Now shush.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY HAVE NO CLUE WHEN THIS WILL BE UPDATED/IF IT WILL. Like I said, this is part of a bigger fic I'm working on. I hope to have that up by or after finals week (which is 3 weeks from when I am posting this). I love you guys and I will see you next time! <3


End file.
